


What Is The Best Butt?

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Sex, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua reads a magazine one day that he got from Alluka and a particular article grabbed his attention. Just one question creates a series of events that finally brings him and Gon together.</p><p>"What Is the Best Butt?" Well it's KilluGon butt of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a request I did months ago for htezoldicks on Tumblr! Wasn't sure if it was AO3 worthy but honestly with my track record, it probably doesn't matter. Not exactly sure what will be popular so might as well upload it anyway. There are three chapters, but very short. Enjoy.

**-x-x-**

 

Killua stared at butts after reading that headline in one of Alluka’s magazines. The article was about the different types of popular butts and how everyone has a favorite. Some like large butts while others like flat ones. But does it really matter in the end? Butts come in all shapes, sizes, and colors and all deserve some love. He himself has a small butt that’s even paler than the rest of his body.

There are butts that are the size of the moon and resemble peaches in both shape and color while others have flat butts that may be the color of coffee. Either one could be someone’s favorite butt so who are we to judge what someone likes? So it doesn’t matter what butts are favored and desired, what really matters is the butt of the person you love. You might have had a preference beforehand, but once you fall for someone, you can only think of that one butt in particular. It’s mainly beautiful in the eye of the beholder after all.

As he walked along a cement path, his eyes bore into the butts around him. Some are plumper than others but he didn’t care about those butts. The butt he cared about was the one he’d be seeing in a few minutes.

“Killua!” The shout aimed at him turned his attention from the flat butt before him to the track beside the school’s soccer field. A boy around his height waved at him from behind the short fence, a red uniform with the school’s “H” covering his body, covering his glorious butt.

“Gon!” Killua’s face darkened when he realized he was thinking of his best friend’s butt, something he knew wouldn’t be okay. It was alright to think of a stranger’s butt, a fleeting butt. But it’s not okay to think of Gon’s butt, a butt that is always around him and would definitely weigh on his mind. He ran up to his friend, thankfully the fence separated him and obscured his view of the topic on his mind. “Did you run yet?”

Gon shook his head, a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. “Not yet! There are still some people running before me so I’ve been doing some stretches in the meantime. We can go home right after my turn though, okay?” He asked and smiled at Killua’s quick nod. “I’m going to stretch so sit down and relax!”

“Do you need help stretching?” Killua asked but Gon turned his offer down since he got most of the hard stretching positions done. ‘Aw I wanted to see his butt up close and person— oh god I need to be stop.’ He shook his head, he needed to erase the butts from his mind.

Once he sat down, he sat at the end of the bleachers, where the start and finish line are. Gon’s been a member of the track and field club for a year now, although they’re second years in high school so it’s going on two. The dumb butt wanted to try out all the sports in their first year and tried track last, a big mistake since he started towards the end of the year. A line of lean and fit guys waited for their turn, but Gon stood to the side, right in front of his line of sight. He lifted his arms up and stretched as far as he could on both sides, moving forwards and backwards as well.

When he moved forward, Killua couldn’t help but to stare at the plump butt before him which resembled a ball of chocolate with a little treat inside. Killua imagined it to be a precious macadamia nut, the chocolate around it is wrapped with a red tin foil to protect it from the heat or else the chocolate would melt in your hand and you would have to lick it off your fingers. The image of licking that delicious chocolate off each finger…one by one…so much that you lick it off your lips as well made his mouth dry. “Oh my god please no I don’t think of Gon that way,” he whispered to himself and noticed that Gon had turned around, now doing his stretches facing him. Gon’s intense gaze made him squirm a little so he waved which received one from the other paired with a grin. The boy moved backwards, doing a bridge for a couple of seconds before lifting his legs up to flip backwards. The view of Gon’s front was also a sight to see since after all Gon’s butt wasn’t the only thing he wanted to unwrap.

Once again Killua needed to come to his senses and he did so with a slap on both cheeks. “…If only I could slap those cheeks—Fuck,” He really needed to chill. Maybe he should get some McDonalds or something later. He’d love to drink his favorite caramel frappe with a smidge of cinnamon on top to go along with that delicious macadamia covered chocolate butt—

“Killua?” Gon stood in front of him, his hair and clothes drenched but the most concerning was his expression that showed his worry. “You’ve been mumbling to yourself for a while now.”

“N-No I haven’t,” Killua stuttered and grabbed all of his things. “L-Let’s go to the locker room so you can change.” The boy walked passed him, his face burning.

“Okay,” Gon nodded as he dabbed a towel on his face. He didn’t comment on how Killua resembled a strawberry, since the boy would just end up yelling at him. With Killua walking ahead of him at a fast pace, he was able to stare at Killua’s ass as much as he wanted to with ease.

_So what is the best butt in the end you may ask? It’s KilluGon butt of course._

 

**-x-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, Killua and Gon go to a Bowling Alley and experience first hand what sudden thoughts of butts can do to your behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Htezoldicks wanted crack and smut but I couldn't bring myself to do the smut so soon so it's in chapter 3 sorta.

**-x-x-**

 

_“Okay,” Gon nodded as he dabbed a towel on his face. He didn’t comment on how Killua resembled a strawberry, since the boy would just end up yelling at him. With Killua walking ahead of him at a fast pace, he was able to stare at Killua’s ass as much as he wanted to with ease._

* * *

 

In the locker room, spiky black hair can be seen poking out from beneath a large shirt that was stuck around the teen’s neck. His eyes focused on a picture tucked into the bottom right corner of his locker, a keepsake from a date with his best friend. The two took a picture in a photo booth to commemorate their acceptance to the same high school, taken only a year before. Smiling together in a series of photos one after the other, some with silly faces while the others were serious. Reaching out, he brushed his finger against the lone picture; he was only allowed to keep one in the locker room so he chose the best. He had slipped his hand into Killua’s hand right before the shutter went off, making the other boy yelp in surprise. The finished picture was of Gon smiling brightly and Killua blushing madly, his favorite.

“Gon…?” A voice called out to him from behind.

Quickly, Gon closed the locker quickly, he didn’t even notice that he was the last person there, at least not until Killua called for him tapped him on the shoulder announcing his presence. “Killua!” He responded with a smile that spread across his face once he focused. “You ready to go home?” He asked, but after seeing how Killua took a long pause, perhaps the white haired teen didn’t want to go home yet. “Or would you want to stop somewhere first?”

“…Uh yeah,” Killua replied, averting his gaze as Gon finally pulled his shirt down to cover his nicely toned abs. He held the hem of his shirt with his teeth to keep his hands open, pulling up his tight jeans around his waist and buckling it before grabbing his bag. Killua coughed, clearing his throat. “Where do you want to go?”

Gon pulled the bag over his shoulder, the other hand resting on his hip while he grinned at his friend. Killua couldn’t look him in the eye for more than 3 seconds, not without the two engaging in a staring contest that would make other people uncomfortable. “Wanna go to a bowling alley or something?”

The walk to the local bowling alley was slow and soothing. The two chatted away with their shoulders sometimes touching for a few seconds whenever someone walked around them, never through the small space in between. Topics like the stupid pop quizzes that their Math teacher Hisoka gave right after lunch, or how the school physician Leorio and the senior English teacher Kurapika were chatting during recess, kept their conversations going. The two were allowed to call most of the teachers by their first name, except for Mr. Zoldyck, Killua’s older brother Illumi who was the senior Chemistry teacher that went to the same college as Hisoka and are best friends.

“And so during practice I beat my own personal record! The coach was pretty proud,” Gon gestured with his hands, practically flailing his arms in excitement, which made Killua chuckle. “So what did you do after school? You took a while to meet me,” he asked.

Killua licked his lips, as if he as suddenly parched but he took a sip of water only a minute before. “Well I was just reading a magazine that Alluka gave me, so I got side tracked. Sorry about that,” he smiled awkwardly.

“Ah! The most recent magazine she got was the one that talked about butts,” Gon nodded to himself and stroke his chin. “I see…so you were thinking about butts, huh?” He snickered once Killua began to gesture oddly, attempting to make excuses. “I think about butts too so it’s no biggie, Killua! Just a way of life,” he smiled and glanced at Killua’s butt before the other could notice.

“ _Yeah but I’m sure you don’t think about your friend’s butt like I did_ …” Killua whispered, his eyes staring at the ground before snapping up, realizing he said those words out loud. “I mean—”

Despite how Killua flailed around, Gon just tilted his head and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. “Hm? Did you say something?” The way Killua shook his head and continued to change the subject made him space out, they weren’t that far from the bowling alley and soon he’d get to see Killua bowl. ‘ _I want to see him in bowling shoes and his favorite dark purple ball that looks like a galaxy in his hands_ ,’ his thoughts occupied him while Killua walked beside him. He finally snapped out of his trance once Killua held the door open for him, the cool air brushing their hair aside.

“Hurry up, Gon,” Killua grumbled, he wouldn’t admit it but he actually liked bowling so he wanted to get some rounds in before it became too late to play.

“Yeah, yeah I heard you. Jeez calm down you bowling nerd,” Gon smoothly retorted, sticking his tongue out at Killua before sliding inside and ordering their shoes, knowing Killua’s shoe size from countless visits. They ordered fries and a soda to share before stepping into the far right side lane that the staff knew was their favorite.

Once the two set their food down, Killua ran off to change into better attire while Gon input their names into the computer to record their points. Sounds of balls knocking down pins and shoes sliding on sleek floors echoed throughout the entire building. The smell of fried food and sweets circulated through the vents. Afterwards the two would probably share a chocolate milkshake with two bendy straws, Killua’s favorite.

“All right want to flip a coin to see who’d go first?” Killua asked from behind Gon.

Suddenly, Gon felt as though his heart was about to escape from the cell that is his chest once he saw the glorious pair of dark blue shorts on Killua’s amazing pair of legs. “W-Why…?” He coughed to clear his throat, “Why did you change?”

“Oh? Alluka told me about wearing shorts to help me make strikes,” Killua looked down, “Why do they look weird?”

Gon shook his head quickly, “No, no they look per—Fine!” He laughed awkwardly and dug into his pockets for a coin. “Heads or tails…?” He asked.

“Heads!” Killua brightened and stared at the coin in Gon’s hand intently, his eyes shining at the chance of possibly winning.

Gon had to take a couple of seconds to arrange his thoughts before flipping the coin. It landed on his hand, revealed to be tails. Thankfully Gon was able to think about knocking the pins down and not how nice Killua’s butt looked in those shorts. He was able to get a split, having one pin left standing but he got it the second time.

Once Gon turned around, he saw Killua holding the sparkly purple ball in his hands. “Heh, you might have gotten a split, but I’m going to beat you with a strike,” he said tauntingly before bumping his fist against Gon’s, a thing they do whenever it’s the other’s turn.

“I’d like to see you try but we all know that I’m going to come out on top,” Gon smirked and sat down on one of the seats, crossing one leg over the other and sipping the soda.

Killua rolled his eyes at him before standing up straight, breathing in deeply. He took a couple of seconds to move his right arm back before sliding towards the lane, his arm swinging forward, his hand releasing the ball perfectly down the middle. Those couple of seconds were slow to Gon as he memorized the curve of Killua’s back, the way he took two steps forward, his right leg stretched back right when he let go of the ball. The muscles in his right leg throbbed slightly and Gon could see the glorious skin hidden underneath the hem of his short shorts. It was even paler than the slight color difference right above Killua’s knees since he’d sometimes wear long shorts, the sun tan lines were killing him. The view of seeing Killua lean forward, his butt looking even rounder than usual, perky even was new to him, truly a sight to behold.

“Gon…? Gon!” Killua waved his hand in front of Gon’s face, “Oi snap out of it, it’s your turn now. Hurry up.”

“Huh?” Gon’s eyes focused on Killua’s concern face despite the irritation in his voice. “Oh! Sorry I was thinking of something…ehehehe.”

“Distracted my ass,” Killua sighed and took the soda from his hand, drinking from the same straw. “Whatever, just hurry up already so I can win. I need to cook something for Alluka before she gets home from ballet practice,” he huffed and shook his head.

Gon was still too conscious of Killua because if he turned around, he’d be flashed by the sacred thighs that were now visible because of how he’s sitting. “Don’t think about it, Gon, just don’t,” he repeated those words to himself, whispers only the ball in front of him knew of. The pins before him were white with some dirt stains, just like Killua’s legs whenever the two would play soccer in PE, they’d often be put on opposite teams because their combined strength would be unfair to the others. Grass stains on Killua’s white and blue soccer shorts would cause anyone to faint, even if the boy was oblivious to the effect his creamy legs had on everyone. Seeing Killua in anything but jeans outside of school was rare, even if the tightness did wonders for his figure. The school uniform’s slacks just didn’t do it for him, the girl’s sailor uniform is adorable but it’s not adorable for him unless Killua is the one wearing it.

It wasn’t until Killua shouted “Hurry up already jeez!” Did Gon finally come to his senses long enough to aim for the pins and end with a gutter ball the first time and a strike the second. After a couple more rounds and perverse inward screaming, Killua won overall and Gon had to buy him chocolate as a consolation prize.

“Want some?” Killua offered the little tiny balls of chocolate inside a box shaped like a robot.

Gon declined his offer with a shake of his head, “Nah. You can have it all since you won, Killua!”

“Yes, I practically wiped the floor with your ass,” Killua smirked, licking chocolate off his fingers. It was already night time, around 8 PM which was usually the time when Mito would have dinner ready. “You’re going to get into trouble for spoiling your dinner you know.”

“Oops,” Gon stuck his tongue out while rubbing the back of his head. Of course he forgot about that, but thankfully they didn’t eat much so he still had room for an actual meal. “Do you wanna stay for dinner, Killua?” He asked, hopeful.

“Well I have to be there for Alluka—,” he started to say, but his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. It turned out that Alluka ate with some friends so there was no need for Killua to come home anytime soon. It was almost as if Alluka somehow knew that Gon wanted her brother to stay over.

‘ _Thank you Alluka for giving me your onii-chan for the night_ ,’ he thought with his eyes closed.

“Oi, Gon put your key in,” Killua said, jabbing him in the side with the top of his hand.

“Put…my key in?” Gon asked, dumbfounded with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Seeing the way Gon’s face instantly lit up, Killua’s did too. “I didn’t mean it that way!”

“A-Ah of course not ehehehe,” Gon stammered, digging for his keys in his pocket. The constant jingling got Mito’s attention and she opened the door for the two.

Gon’s aunty opened the door with a warm smile, “Gon and Killua! Welcome home,” she moved to the side to allow them in. “I’m going to head over to our neighbors house for a girls night out so you two have the whole place to yourself,” she winked at Killua. “Be careful all right?” She shouted, already out the door with her purse and giggled at the look the two gave her. “Have fun!”

“H-Have fun?” Killua whispered to himself, only getting them more flustered in the process. “What does she think we’re going to do?”

“Ahahaha! I have no idea what she’s talking about, let’s go eat!” He closed the door behind them. They devoured dinner in minutes and went upstairs to Gon’s room to rest and play video games. After a while they realized that the time passed by so fast that Gon just offered for Killua to stay overnight already.

Gon sneaked a peek in Killua’s bag and found a magazine with the headline “What is the Best Butt?” He flipped through the pages without Killua noticing. “Hey, is this the magazine that you were talking about?”

“Hm?” Killua turned around and reached for the magazine once he realized that Gon took it. “Oi! Give it back,” he tried to swipe it from Gon’s clutches, but the boy was too fast. “Give it to me, Gon…” Killua glared at him, the fact that the magazine had a poll about people’s favorite butts made him uncomfortable, especially since Gon’s butt occupied his mind the whole time.

Gon read the magazine slowly, “It looks like people prefer small butts and big butts the most. People have interesting tastes…” He smiled, “Which butt do you prefer, Killua?” He asked it so suddenly that Killua didn’t hesitate.

“Yours,” Killua replied so smoothly that Gon had to back track a little to make sure he heard him right. “Nothing! I said nothing.

“Liar…” Gon placed the magazine on his bedside table and leaned towards Killua like a predator to his prey, “You said you like my butt the most!”

“I wasn’t serious!” He shouted, trying to run away from Gon but was caught quickly.

Gon grabbed Killua’s wrists and separated them so he could pin him to the bed. “I’m not letting you go until you admit you like my butt.”

“I won’t admit something so stupid you dumbass.”

No matter what Killua said, Gon just leaned in closer, he was already covering Killua with his body, his legs locking him in place and his elbows in the space between Killua’s to make sure he didn’t try to hit him and escape. Now he was a few centimeters away and the other’s blue eyes were even more gorgeous from up close. He was so focused that he literally got lost in Killua’s eyes, so focused that he almost missed the words he wanted to hear.

“I…like your butt the most,” Killua finally admitted, but then took it away. “Now get off of me you idiot!”

Gon puffed out his cheeks, “I really like this position though,” he said, resting his head on one hand while the other moved to Killua’s cheek. “Don’t you?”

“What?”

Inside both of their minds, they were screaming. They went from friends curious about the other’s butt to full fledge gayness in one day. Absently Gon whispered, “I like your butt too…”

“U-Uh…thanks?” They avoided the other’s gaze until they both took a peek at the same time. Seeing how red the other’s face was enough to make them burst out laughing, so much so that Gon couldn’t keep his position and just flopped beside Killua. They rolled around, a mess of giggles and tears since the laughter was too much for them. When they finished, they laid on the bed, their eyes focused on the intricate patterns their minds formed on the ceiling. Slowly, their hands found each other and their fingers interlocked just like their hearts.

 

**-x-x-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and final chapter. Gon and Killua find themselves unable to stay apart for long and they quickly go farther than they ever dreamed of. A bit of a skip since this chapter was a continuation but also works as a stand alone? It's confusing but yeah it's just smut here. (Very vague, I know, but there's not a lot to say?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Works as a stand alone so sorry for the confusing from chapter 2 to chapter 3. Some time has passed since I think them confessing to each other and then suddenly going at it would be uncomfortable? Well, I was uncomfortable but yeah.

**-x-x-**

 

Desperate gasps for air filled the room, the sound of their voices echoed off the walls and bounced back into their ears, only further increasing their lust for the other. The need for warmth was excruciating, so much so that they couldn’t keep their hands off for longer than three seconds. Butterfly kisses mixed with gentle touches that left the skin tingling and hot was worse than any torture. Killua was having fun on top of Gon, his teeth brushing against his tanned ripe skin, especially his butt that resembled the most perfect peach.

“K-Killua…” Gon said. He squirmed underneath him as Killua’s hands roamed over his body, no chance for him to turn the tables around.

White tuff of hair popped up from behind Gon’s bended knees, a pout on his pale face. “What is it, Gon?” His voice was slightly grumpy; he had been having fun.

“C-Can’t we switch?” Gon stuttered. His breathing became labored as he tried not to think about the soft lips against his inner thigh. “I-I mean,” he bit his lip as Killua’s hands glided over his thighs and stomach, purposely avoiding his throbbing member just to add to the sweetness. “You’ve b-been at this for a while now…” He resisted the urge to grab Killua’s hair and ride out the intensity on his own. Finishing first wouldn’t be fair to him; he wanted a piece of that ass too.

Rather than retorting, the other decided to  _show_  what he was thinking. Slowly, he separated Gon’s thighs even more than before. He pulled him closer, to the edge of the bed so that he could kneel comfortably on the carpet and still have the exact position he desired.

Once Gon realized what Killua was doing, he begged him to stop, for them to switch places so that he’d be the one to make Killua feel good. No matter what he said, he eventually gave in. The look on his face showed it was too late to argue. The brightness of his eyes and the constant licking of his lips were tale tell signs of his hunger, he clutched the sheets in excited anticipation.

The moment Killua’s mouth and hand wrapped around him, a loud painful moan escaped his lips in bliss. His movements were slow, knowing full well that he couldn’t handle the pace, wanting it to be fast and hard. So hard that neither of them can walk properly the next day, their butts permanently marked with the other’s handprint, red patches over his neck to show that they are in love, in lust. “Killua—!” Gon screamed out his lover’s name as he felt the tip of his tongue glide over his throbbing member, the wet substance already leaking in ecstasy.

Killua didn’t answer; his mind was occupied with all the different positions and techniques he could use to maximize Gon’s delight. He memorized the feeling of him in the palm of his hand, the painful expression on his lover’s face with such scrutiny as if he was a work of art. The most beautiful painting one could ever dream of and that he is the hand that elicited the moans and little gasps of air was truly a blessing. Killua experimented with different licks and touches, fondling Gon’s cheeks and squeezing the softness in his hand while the other continued to move along his hardness.

Gon’s knees buckled, not being able to take the slowness, he began to move his body, practically dancing to the rhythm of Killua’s sucks. He shook his hips and finally with one last lick, he clutched the sheets and his back arched, finally reaching his climax.

Killua smirked and licked his lips, “Want to go another round or are you limp already?” He asked, giving Gon’s butt a hard squeeze.

Gon rolled his eyes and surprised Killua, pinning him down onto the bed, his dick already pressed against Killua’s bare bottom. “I can go all night, but can you handle it?”

“Heh,” Killua shook his head, “I wasn’t the one screaming my name earlier.”

“That may be true, but you will be screaming mine even louder.”

“What—Ah!” Killua didn’t expect the liquid to be so cold even though they used it often. Gon’s fingers nudged inside of him, his erection already throbbing from that alone.

Gon rubbed his hands over Killua’s ass, making sure to spread the lube everywhere, he liked it slippery and Killua liked it even more. “Ready?” He asked and Killua nodded, albeit hesitantly. Slowly, he pushed into him, the warmth spreading from the tip of his dick all the way to the base as he reached far inside. “K-Killua…” Gon moaned quietly, feeling Killua shiver around him. He opened his eyes to see Killua’s bright sapphire ones wide with embarrassment. “Killua,” said again, loving the way Killua throbbed; he tried to cover his beautiful red face with his arms. “Killua, Killua, Killua,” Gon repeated over and over again, the reaction from Killua being better each time.

“S-Shut up,” Killua stuttered out, trying his hardest to not moan out Gon’s name instead as pleasure began to take over his reasoning.

“Killua,” Gon reached forward, reaching deep inside. He whispered Killua’s name in his ear before biting his sensitive lobe and softly kissing towards the base of his neck. Finally he reached Killua’s lips, having to reach to capture them with his own, thrusting into Killua each time. He loved how Killua’s gasps filled his mouth as if he needed his oxygen to survive and it couldn’t be anyone else’s but his.

“G-Gon!” Killua felt his coarse hands running up and down his back, gripping his cheeks.

“I love you,” Gon whispered suddenly.

Killua’s face darkened and he tried to turn over, but even with his butt being groped and his back being lightly scratched, Gon only reached towards him again.

Gon leaned forward, his chest against Killua’s luscious skin.  His fingers twiddled with his sensitive buds and his rock hard erection, never once pausing in his declaration of love. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

The words being repeated over and over again against his ear made his skin heat up, every part of his body was tainted with Gon in some way and he didn’t want to admit how he loved every bit of it. “G-Gon!” He screamed Gon’s name between moans and gasps until they faced each other and rode out their pleasure in each other’s arms, their hot breath mixing and their lips red.

After the two finally breathed and were content enough to lay there spooning, Killua finally whispered it back. “I love you too.”

 

**-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot they went all the way in this last chapter...oops. However, I didn't make it super detailed so hopefully that works? I felt so bad writing this and still do. Oh well. I sinned once again.


End file.
